1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus that includes a recording unit performing a recording operation on a sent recording medium, a main body having the recording unit, and a discharge stacker placing the recording medium discharged from the main body.
The recording apparatus according to the invention includes an ink jet printer, a wire dot printer, a laser printer, a line printer, a copying machine, a facsimile machine, etc.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in JP-A-2001-328762, a recording apparatus includes a delivery unit delivering a sheet-like material and a loading member on which the sheet-like material discharged by the delivery unit is loaded. A chain as a bumping body constituted by a flexible member is suspended from the upper side of the loading member toward the front side of the discharge direction of the sheet-like material of the delivery unit. The tip end of the sheet-like material delivered by the delivered unit is bumped by the chain to drop the sheet-like material on the loading member.
However, when the sheet-like material is delivered powerfully, it may not be sufficiently held by the chain. Accordingly, the sheet-like material may be popped out from the loading member and the tip end of which then may be soiled when comes into contact with a floor, i.e. the installation surface of the recording apparatus.
Meanwhile, there is a conventional structure by which sufficient sheet-like material can be received as illustrated in FIG. 9.
FIG. 9 is a side view schematically illustrating an example of a conventional discharge stacker.
As illustrated in FIG. 9, the discharge stacker 80 has a contact stopper 81 formed by vertically erecting at a downstream end in the discharge direction. Therefore, a tip end of a paper 82 powerfully discharged from a recording unit 83 comes into contact with a contact stopper 81 so that the paper 82 can be stopped. That is, the contact stopper 81 can receive the paper 82.
However, since the paper 82 is discharged powerfully, the tip end of the paper 82 may be damaged, e.g. bent when it comes into contact with the contact stopper 81.